Karaoké en folie
by virg05
Summary: Poudlard accueille une émission de télé-réalité qui fait chanter les professeurs et les élèves. Qui interprètera le mieux sa chanson? Qui a la plus belle voix? Ceci est la réponse au défi d’Umbre77 idée n°3 « Du plaisir de faire des songfics"
1. Chap 1: J'ai tout oublié

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K Rowlings et l'idée ne m'appartient pas non plus puisque c'est une réponse au défi d'Umbre77 intitulé petits défis (idée n°3 « du plaisir de faire des songfics »)

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre « » et celles de Séverus entre ''

**_Chap. 1_ : J'ai tout oublié**

_Dans la grande salle :_

- Bonjour et bienvenue à notre nouvelle émission de télé réalité en direct de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Le principe de cette émission est simple : les personnes choisies au hasard devront la chanter le mieux possible. Aujourd'hui nos chanteurs en herbe devront nous interpréter « J'ai tout oublié » de Marc Lavoine et Cristina Marocco, alors maintenant nous allons désigner les deux chanteurs qui seront pour cette première édition : Séverus Rogue et Hermione Granger ! Applaudissez les biens fort.

Alors qu'Hermione s'approche tranquillement de la scène, Séverus lui reste dans son coin refusant de participer.

- Séverus vous êtes obligé de participer, vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler.

- Quand je disais qu'Albus commencait à devenir fou personne ne voulait me croire mais seul un fou pouvait avoir l'idée de faire participer son école à une émission de télé réalité. En plus une ou tout le monde va se ridiculiser. Comment je vais faire moi pour me faire respecter de mes élèves après ça ? Marmonna Séverus en se dirigeant vers la scène.

- Maintenant que Séverus a enfin décidé de nous rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir l'équiper d'un micro, et n'oubliez pas jeune gens votre chanson doit paraître la plus réaliste possible on doit penser que vous ressentez ce que vous dites.

« Et bien avec le professeur Rogue c'est pas gagné, surtout que c'est une chansons d'amour et je sais même pas si il connaît ce mot. »

'Oh non, je vais être obligé de faire croire que j'apprécie ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu cette miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. C'est décidé je donne ma démission dès que j'ai fini cette chanson, en espérant que cette fois-ci Albus l'accepte.'

- Maintenant que ce cher Séverus Rogue est équipé, nous allons pouvoir laisser place à la musique.

La musique commença.

**_lui :_** A deux pas d'ici j'habite  
Peut-être est-ce ailleurs  
Je n'reconnais plus ma vie  
Parfois je me fais peur  
Je vis dans un monde  
Qui n'existe pas  
Sans toi je n'suis plus tout à fait moi

« OH MON DIEU, qu'est-ce qu'il chante mal, même Seamus qui a pourtant une voix horrible à une voix plus belle que la sienne. On dirait qu'on égorge un animal, pas étonnant que tout le monde se bouche les oreilles. En plus son visage ne reflète aucun sentiment, il pourrait au moins faire un peu semblant. »

**_elle :_** A deux pas d'ici j'ai égaré ce que j'étais  
Mon nom ne me dit rien ni la photo sur mes papiers  
On peut bien m'appeler un tel où un tel  
Sans toi peu m'importe qui appelle

'C'est pas possible cette miss Je-sais-tout m'énerve, en plus d'être intelligente, elle a une belle voix et elle chante bien… Sans compter qu'elle joue bien la comédie on pourrait vraiment croire qu'elle a perdu son grand amour et qu'elle est triste à pleurer.'

**_les deux :_** Comment dit-on bonjour  
Je ne sais plus  
Le parfum des beaux jours  
Je le sens plus  
Comment fait-on l'amour  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié  
Les mots doux de velours  
Je n'écris plus  
Et le sens de l'humour  
Je l'ai perdu  
Comment faire l'amour  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié

« Mais il va se décider à jouer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu la comédie ou alors il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il est censé jouer la comédie ? »

' Comment je fais moi, je sais même pas ce que ressentir veut dire, les seuls sentiments que je connais c'est la colère et l'exaspération. J'ai jamais été amoureux moi, je ne suis pas un de ces adolescents boutonneux qui ce pavanent dès qu'une jeune demoiselle passe devant eux. '

**_lui :_** A deux pas d'ici j'ai essayé de revenir  
De mettre un peu d'ordre à mes idées  
Les rafraîchir

« Ah enfin, il se décide à jouer un peu la comédie et bizarrement il est plutôt bon, on pourrait vraiment croire qu'il a perdu son grand amour. Et je sais pas si c'est parce que je commence à me faire à sa voix ou s'il fait des efforts, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il chante mieux là .»

**_elle :_** Je m' suis coupé les cheveux  
J'ai rasé les murs  
Ce que je fais je n'en suis pas sûre

' Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette miss Je-sais-tout, elle a vraiment une belle voix c'est vraiment pas facile d'essayer de faire ne serait-ce que aussi bien qu'elle. En plus on a vraiment l'impression qu'elle vit ce qu'elle chante et ça m'énerve encore plus. Si je pouvais je lui mettrai un mois, non, une année de retenue dans ma classe à lui faire gratter mes fonds de chaudrons, ainsi que nettoyer toutes les salles de Poudlard. Elle qui veut libérer les elfes de maisons au moins elle saura tout le travail qu'ils font.'

**_Les deux :_** Comment dit-on bonjour  
Je ne sais plus  
Le parfum des beaux jours  
Je le sens plus  
Comment fait-on l'amour  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié  
Les mots doux de velours  
Je n'écris plus  
Et le sens de l'humour  
Je l'ai perdu  
Comment faire l'amour  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié...

« Ah la torture est enfin fini, je vais enfin pouvoir retourner étudier. En plus il chante vraiment mal le professeur Rogue et à la fin il me criait carrément dans les oreilles. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser tellement il chantait fort. »

'Ah enfin, je commençais à en avoir marre de crier sur cette miss Je-sais-tout de Granger même si j'aurais préféré lui crier qu'elle était bonne à rien plutôt que cette chanson idiote. Bon maintenant il me reste plus qu'à aller voir ce cher Albus.'

- Bien maintenant que la chanson est terminée, j'aimerais vous féliciter mademoiselle Granger, vous l'avez vraiment interprété d'une manière époustouflante. Quand à vous professeur en plus d'avoir une voix horrible, n'ayons pas peur des mots, vous l'avez interprété d'une des pires façons qu'il m'ai été de voir, et j'en est vu beaucoup. Sur ces mots nous allons rendre l'antenne, alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle émission de « Karaoké en folie » en direct de Poudlard.

Sur ces mots le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en n'oubliant pas de fusiller du regard au passage le présentateur ainsi qu'Hermione.

_Dans le bureau du directeur :_

- Séverus, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt. _Dit le directeur malicieusement_

- J'aimerai vous parler de cette idée que vous avez eu d'accueillir cette émission de télé réalité.

- Oui, j'ai eu une bonne idée n'est-ce pas Séverus.

- Une bonne idée ce n'est pas en c'est terme là, que je l'aurai appelé. De toutes façons ça ne change rien, puisque après ma prestation de ce soir, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner ma démission.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Séverus.

- Vous rigolez j'espère. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne pourrai jamais faire valoir mon autorité auprès de ces sales garnements. _Répondit Séverus qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver._

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser encore une fois votre démission, Séverus. Vous n'avez pas besoin de chanter juste pour vous faire respecter. _Dit le directeur un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient de malice. _

* * *

_Vous voulez savoir qui sera la prochaine victime de mon karaoké alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre._


	2. Chap 2: Ma préférence

**Karaoké en folie : chap 2**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K Rowlings et l'idée ne m'appartient pas non plus puisque c'est une réponse au défi d'Umbre77 intitulé petits défis (idée nº 3 « du plaisir de faire des songfics »)

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre « » et celles de Minerva entre ''

**_NDA :_** Avis à la population!L'auteur à l'esprit tordu qui a pondu cette fics, c'est à dire moi, aurait besoin de l'aide de ces chers lecteurs pour pouvoir continuer pendant encore quelques chapitres cette fics, pour cela j'aurait besoin que vous me donniez quelques titre de chanson française que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fics.

**_NDA2 :_** Voilà un petit cadeau de Noël sans grande prétention, alors Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Axoo** : euh non, le défi c'était pas tout à fait ça, je devais juste faire une songfic avec ses chansons mais l'idée complètement tordu est bien de moi. Tu trouve que Severus qui chante c'est un désastre alors lis ce chapitre et tu m'en dira des nouvelles.

**Mystic** : Non, j'aime beaucoup Rogue, mais comme dis un célèbre proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Et il me fallait quelqu'un qui chante aussi faux que Hermione chante bien, c'est juste tombé sur Severus, voilà. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite.

**Gedauphin** : Toi, ton nom me dit quelque chose… Bizarre, on ne serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

**Djeiyanna** : Mais arrêtez de tous dire que vous êtes morts de rire, comment je vais faire moi si tout mes lecteurs meurent ? Ça c'est du compliment où je ne m'y connais pas ! Qui a dit que je ne m'y connaissais pas ? Ah tu veux une suite ben la voilà, mais tu vas voir que finalement Severus s'en sort pas si mal.

**Kyana Lupin** : Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? j'ai l'impression de ne voir que des noms de mes auteurs de fics préféré et ça fait super plaisir, WOUUUUOOOOUUUUUU ! C'est trop drôle tant mieux c'était fait exprès, cette fic n'a qu'un seul but : faire en sorte que tout le monde se marre. La suite la voici, gente demoiselle, et tu me dis de continuer mais de toute façon je comptais pas m'arrêter là, vous aurez encore à subir mon esprit tordu.

**Britany Lovart** : Pour ce chapitre, tu as pas entièrement tort, tu en as un sur les deux, mais lis la suite et tu seras lequel, et n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en penses.

**Cloporte** : Je vais être franche avec toi, au début je me suis demandé si tu me faisais un compliment ou une insulte et après en arrivant à la fin de ta reviews je me suis dis que ça devais être un compliment puisque tu dis, je cite : « c'est ça qui lui donne son charme », alors merci pour ce compliment, oui elle est complètement insensée et elle risque de l'être de plus en plus. Voici la suite, et sache qu'il en a encore plusieurs autres chapitres qui vont suivre.

_**Twwo :**_

**Hermione Watson** : merci pour ce joli compliment et tiens voilà la suite.

**_Chap. 2_ : Ma préférence**

_Dans la grande salle :_

- Bonjour et bienvenue à la deuxième de Karaoké en folie, je rappelle le principe de cette émission : les personnes, choisies au hasard, devront chanter leurs chansons le mieux possible. Aujourd'hui nos chanteurs en herbe devront nous interpréter « Ma préférence » de Julien Clerc, alors maintenant nous allons désigner les deux chanteurs qui seront pour cette première édition : Minerva McGonagall et Harry Potter, applaudissez-les biens fort.

Alors que Minerva s'approchait du présentateur, Harry lui était retenu par ses amis.

- Harry Potter, vous aussi vous devez chanter. Dit le présentateur

- Je voudrais bien, mais je peux pas ils veulent pas me lâcher.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il doit chanter, Monsieur ? On ne pourrait pas faire une exception pour une fois ?

- Non, Hermione, c'est la règle : toute personne tirée au sort doit chanter. Répondit le présentateur.

- Et bien vous l'aurez voulu.

Se tournant vers les garçons qui retenaient Harry.

- Lâchez-le les garçons.

Sur ce, les garçons le laissèrent partir.

- Maintenant que Harry a enfin pu nous rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir l'équiper d'un micro, et n'oubliez pas jeunes gens votre chanson doit paraître la plus réaliste possible on doit penser que vous ressentez ce que vous dites.

'Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, mademoiselle Granger voulait qu'ils changent les règles, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et la dernière phrase qu'elle a prononcée n'est pas pour me rassurer.'

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, il voulait m'empêcher de chanter, c'est quand même pas parce que une fois j'ai fais exploser la fenêtre en chantant, c'était un accident et en plus j'ai jamais réussi à le refaire, et pourtant j'ai essayé. »

- Bien, maintenant qu'Harry est équipé, nous pouvons commencer. En avant la musique !

**_lui :_** Je le sais  
Sa façon d'être à moi, parfois  
Vous déplait  
Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait  
Mais elle est  
Ma préférence à moi...

'Au mon dieu ! Je comprends pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils chantent, il joue bien la comédie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il chante mal, c'est horrible ! Même Severus chante mieux que lui et pourtant j'ai eu du mal, à rester à l'écouter.'

**_elle :_** Oui, je sais  
Cet air d'indifférence qui est  
Sa défense  
Vous fait souvent offense...

Mais quand elle est  
Parmi mes amis de faïence  
De faïence  
Je sais sa défaillance...

« On dirais pas en la voyant comme ça, mais elle a une belle voix et en plus elle chante bien, pas comme le professeur Rogue, qui ne sait pas chanter (NDA : Et il est pas le seul, tu t'entends pas chanter, mon pauvre Harry) et jouer la comédie. Elle, elle chante bien, et elle joue bien la comédie, elle est sûrement dans les cinq premiers.»

**_lui :_** Je le sais  
On ne me croit pas fidèle à

Ce qu'elle est  
Et déjà vous parlez d'elle à  
L'imparfait  
Mais elle est  
Ma préférence à moi...

'Mais faites que cette torture cesse, jetez lui un sort, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il ne chante plus c'est trop horrible ! En plus il ne chante même pas en rythme et dans une seule phrase il fait cinq fausses notes'

**_elle :_** Il faut le croire  
Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid  
Ses regards  
Ne regardent que moi

« Elle chante vraiment bien, je suis vraiment tombé sur la meilleure partenaire, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, elle est vraiment sensationnelle, et elle a une voix superbe. »

**_lui :_** Par hasard  
Elle aime mon incertitude  
Par hasard  
J'aime sa solitude...

'AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR, que quelqu'un abrège mes souffrances ! Tuez le s'il le faut, je pourrais pas supporté ça, plus longtemps, en plus il fait fuir tout le monde et il est la risée de l'école.'

**_elle :_** Il faut le croire  
Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid  
Ses regards  
Ne regardent que moi

« Ouais, c'est super, en plus j'adore cette chanson, moi je suis sûr qu'on sera le meilleur couple qui va chanter ! Et je m'éclate, la la la, moi je veux pas que ça finisse : c'est trop bien ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ? C'est vraiment bizarre ça (NDA : C'est peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus supporter de t'écouter chanter, ou plutôt de t'écouter martyriser cette chanson). »

**_lui :_** Par hasard  
Elle aime mon incertitude  
Par hasard  
J'aime sa solitude...

'Mais que quelqu'un l'assomme, ou alors tuez-moi je ne peux plus supporter de l'écouter chanter. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que s'il veut tuer Voldemort il lui suffit de chanter, et s'il ne se tue pas lui-même, il suppliera qu'on le fasse. Je me demande comment font ses amis pour rester là, à l'écouter chanter, à moins que Mademoiselle Granger ait trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils n'aient pas à l'écouter. Oui, c'est sûrement ça, en tout cas je donnerais tout pour savoir ce qu'elle a trouvé et ainsi ne plus avoir à subir cette horrible torture.'

**_les 2 :_** Je le sais  
Sa façon d'être à moi, parfois  
Vous déplaît  
Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait  
Mais elle est  
Elle est ma chance à moi  
Ma préférence à moi  
Ma préférence à moi...

' Ahhhhhhhh, c'est enfin fini, je n'ai plus à subir cette torture, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a une voix horrible, qu'il chante faux et qu'il n'a pas l'oreille musicale. C'est promis, je ne moquerait plus de Severus quand il chantera, finalement il y a pire que lui, au moins Severus à l'oreille musicale et il chante en rythme contrairement à Potter.'

« Oh non, c'est déjà la fin, c'est dommage moi j'aurais bien aimé chanter encore un peu, tant pis. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi les autres disent que je chante faux, personne n'a rien dit, et c'est sûrement une coïncidence, si les autres sont partis, en plus, ils sont restés écouter jusqu'à la fin, c'est que ça devait pas être aussi horrible que ça. »

- Bien maintenant que la torture est terminée, j'aimerais vous féliciter professeur McGonagall, vous l'avez vraiment interprétée d'une manière époustouflante. Quant à vous Monsieur Potter vous avez certes très bien interprété votre chanson, mais comment dire cela sans être trop méchant ? Voilà vous voyez sûrement qu'il ne reste presque plus personne ici, et bien c'est votre interprétation désastreuse de cette chanson qui les a faits fuir . Sur ces mots, nous allons rendre l'antenne, alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle émission de « Karaoké en folie » en direct de Poudlard.

_Dans la grande salle (pendant qu'Harry et Minerva enlèvent leurs micros):_

- Merci Hermione, tu nous as vraiment sauvé la vie ou plutôt les tympans, avec tes trucs là. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est et tu les as trouvés où ?

- C'est une invention moldue. Quand j'ai entendu Harry chanter la première fois, je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous être utile et j'ai écrit à mes parents pour qu'ils nous en envoient. Et j'en ai suffisamment pour toute la tour Gryffondor, mais je ne pensais pas qu'Harry aurait à participer à une émission de ce genre.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, tu as fait tout ce qui était possible pour qu'il n'ait pas à chanter mais ils n'ont pas voulu t'écouter tant pis pour eux, maintenant ils savent ce que veut dire souffrir.

- Oui, tu as raison Ron, mais j'aurais préféré éviter ça. Mais bon, c'est de leurs fautes

* * *

_Vous voulez savoir qui sera la prochaine victime de mon karaoké alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre._


	3. Chap 3: Les rois du monde

**Karaoké en folie : chap3**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K Rowlings et l'idée ne m'appartient pas non plus puisque c'est une réponse au défi d'Umbre77, intitulé « petits défis » (idée nº 3 « du plaisir de faire des songfics »)

Les pensées à partir de maintenant seront écrites comme cela : (pensées) nom de l'auteur de la pensée si nécessaire, ça sera plus facile pour moi et ça me permettra de faire réagir plus de personnes.

**_NDA :_** Avis à la population, l'auteur à l'esprit tordu qui a pondu cette fic, c'est à dire moi, aurait besoin de l'aide de ses chers lecteurs pour pouvoir continuer pendant encore quelques chapitres cette fic. Pour cela j'aurais besoin que vous me donniez quelques titres de chanson française que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic.

_**Note de l'auteur 2 (qui ne tient pas à se faire tuer ou pir,e quoiqu'elle voit mal ce qu'on pourrait faire de pire) :** Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui pourraient se retrouver nommées dans cette fic, et je voudrais leur dire que ceux-ci ne reflète en rien la réalité, mais seulement les idées farfelues d'une auteur pas tout à fait bien dans sa tête, qui a fait HUM HUM, bon d'accord d'une auteur complètement folle, ça vous va comme ça, qui a crié Oui._

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Axoo** : J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre j'ai eu un petit problème avec une des victimes, et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre trop fort.

**Britany Lovart** : Enlève moi cette lampe des yeux de toute façon, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture alors tu n'as plus qu'à attendre et à lire la suite.

**Andy 21 (Watson ou crevette en chef je sais plus quel nom te donner moi) **: Ahhhhhhhhh encore une dont le nom me dis quelque chose, et en plus tu es l'une de mes premières fan, merci voilà la suite.

**Djeiyanna** : C'est bizarre tout le monde, me dis que je suis un véritable clown, je vais finir par penser que j'ai loupé ma vocation, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

**U. $. Hermy ou Isa** : C'est promis tu ne seras pas pire qu'Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais disons que je t'ai pas loupé quand même, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas fâchée contre moi après avoir lu ce chapitre.

**Ani Black** : Oh une qui me dis qu'elle apprécie pas, ben tu sais quoi tu es la première mais c'est pas grave, on se retrouvera sur les autres fics, mais pour l'instant j'arrive pas à les écrire je suis complètement bloquée.

**Kyana Lupin** : Ben oui, le survivant est une casserole, il faut dire qu'il a tout pour lui, alors je voulais qu'il chante faux, il y a pas de raison, il est beau, riche, connu de tout le monde alors le fait qu'il chante faux casse un peu le mythe. Et ne t'inquiète pas je continue, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre, un des protagonistes refusait de chanter, alors j'ai dû employer les grands moyens, et je prends note du fait que tu acceptes d'être cobaye, mais j'ai besoin de savoir dans quel maison tu souhaites être envoyé.

**V.Mirage** : Euh en fait non, c'est juste qu'il s'est avéré que pour les deux premiers chapitres, ce soient des femmes qui chantent bien, mais ce n'est pas uniquement chez les femmes que vous trouverez de bons chanteurs. Pour la chanson, je ne pense pas que je vais l'utiliser car j'ai déjà « je cours » de Kyo que je compte utiliser, et je préfère varier les genres, mais comme on dit il ne faut jamais dire jamais alors qui sait tu la retrouveras peut-être un jour ici.

_**Twwo :**_

**Kika : **Merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre.

**Hermione Watson** : Merci, beaucoup Hermione, et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre cool.

**Morgane** : Non, ce n'est pas déjà la fin, à la fin vous aurez droit au classement de tout les chanteurs, alors ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu ne vois pas le classement c'est que ce n'est pas encore fini.

**Naky** : Pour les chansons, je vais voir si je pourrai les utiliser avec certains de mes petits chanteurs, mais si d'autres chansons te viennent n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Tu aimes beaucoup mon idée ben tu sais quoi t'es pas la seule moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, je crois que c'est la meilleure idée de fic que j'ai eu en tout cas pour l'instant.

_**NDA (et oui encore une mais c'est la dernière promis) :** Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec l'un de mes chanteurs (aussi appelée victime), il refusé de chanter, alors j'ai du essayer de trouver une solution, et j'ai du utiliser sur lui les grand moyens vous verrez. Alors encore une fois veuillez me pardonner et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout autant que les deux autres et que vous me direz si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review._

**_Chap. 3_ : Les rois du monde**

_Dans la grande salle :_

- Bonjour et bienvenue à la troisième séance de Karaoké en folie (et si ça se passait encore plus mal que les deux dernières fois, non tu ne dois pas penser à ça, ça va bien se passer, il n'y aura pas de chanteurs pire que Potter, c'est impossible. Mais et si on avait pas de chanteurs digne de ce nom pour l'instant seule les femmes chantent bien, et si tout le monde chantait mal dans cette école, non arrête de penser à ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien, sourit la caméra tourne toujours). Je rappelle le principe de cette émission : les personnes, choisies au hasard, devront chanter leur chanson le mieux possible. Aujourd'hui nos chanteurs en herbe devront nous interpréter « Les rois du monde » extrait de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette, alors maintenant nous allons désigner les trois chanteurs qui seront pour cette nouvelle édition : Neuville Longdubat (Gryffondor) Roméo, Djeiyanna Bonnefoie (Serpentard) Benvolio et Isa Kühler (Serdaigle) Mercutio.

- Monsieur Longdubat, veuillez venir ici s'il vous plait.

- Non, je ne veux pas chanter.

- Que vous le vouliez ou pas, je m'en fiche, venez ici tout de suite (Je ne vais pas commencer à me laisser emmerder par un gamin) présentateur

- Non, je refuse.

- Professeur Rogue, vous avez encore de la potion wantasam, à moins que vous préfériez que je vous soumette à l'imperium monsieur Longdubat.

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez je ne chanterai pas.

- Si vous le souhaitez je peux aller chercher cette potion, monsieur l'animateur (Moi, j'ai été obligé, je ne vois pas pourquoi se petit morveux passerais outre. En plus si il refuse de chanter c'est sûrement parce qu'il chante mal et je pourrais me moquer de lui.) Severus Rogue

- Oui, Professeur, je serai ravi que vous alliez chercher cette potion. (Ce gamin, commence à m'énerver grave avec son ego mal placé, et il va chanter, même si pour cela je suis obligé de faire tout et n'importe quoi) présentateur

- Tenez, voici votre potion. Dit Severus essoufflé car il avait couru tout le long du chemin

- Vous n'allez pas faire boire cette potion à Monsieur Longdubat.

- Je vais me gêner, professeur McGonagall, je ne vais pas laisser ce petit morveux, bousiller mon émission. Alors Longdubat, tu vas boire cette potion de ton propre choix ou alors je te la verse de force dans la gorge. Dit le présentateur juste avant que Neuville boive d'un trait toute la bouteille que le professeur Rogue avait amené.

(Mince, ça aurait été beaucoup plus marrant si ce fichu présentateur avait du la lui verser directement dans la gorge, je me serais même proposé pour tenir cet idiot de Longdubat) Draco Malefoy

- Maintenant Monsieur Longdubat, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis (de toute façon, vous y êtes obligé avec cette potion) Allez, approchez qu'on puisse vous mettre votre micro.

Quelques minutes plus tard

- Maintenant, que tout le monde est équipé et que j'ai tout expliqué à Monsieur Longdubat, nous allons pouvoir commencer, alors let's go.

_**N **_: Les rois du monde vivent au sommet  
Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y a un mais  
Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas  
Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois

(Mais c'est qu'il chante bien ce petit morveux, et en plus il ne voulait pas chanter, je vais être obligé de lui crier deux fois plus dessus en cours. Quoique ça me gène pas, au contraire ce sera un véritable plaisir de voir ce bon à rien de Longdubat trembler pendant que je l'insulte.) Severus Rogue

_**D **_: Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent  
Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls  
Dans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient  
Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit

(Oh la la quel horreur, j'espère que l'autre chante mieux que ça parce que sinon ce sera un vrai massacre, en tout cas, moi après cette saison là, j'arrête, ils peuvent me proposer autant d'argent qu'ils voudront, moi je ne refais pas une seule saison de cette émission, ils devront se trouver un autre cobaye) présentateur

_**N, D et I**_ : Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie  
Jour après jour nuit après nuit  
A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre  
Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux  
On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
De vivre y a que ça d'important  
On se fout pas mal de la morale  
On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

(Il semblerait, que les trois ensembles ça aille. Neuville cache les fausses notes et les voies des deux autres, ça serait bien si c'était comme ça pendant toute la chanson.) Hermione Granger

(Eh bien, moi qui pensais que je chantais faux, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le pire chanteur, heureusement que je réussi à cacher les voix de ces deux là… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'heureusement que tout les couplets sont pas comme ça, sinon je finirais aphone, moi.) Neuville Longdubat

_**I **_: Les rois du monde ont peur de tout  
C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups  
Ils font des pièges où ils tomberont un jour  
Ils se protègent de tout même de l'amour

(Oh mais quel horreur, elle est presque aussi douée pour chanter que le jeune monsieur Potter, quoique je la mettrais plutôt dans la catégorie de Severus, c'est juste qu'elle a une voix de cochon qu'on égorge, au moins elle joue bien la comédie c'est déjà ça. Heureusement que ce jeu n'est pas noté sinon on partirait avec un sacré handicap avec une voix comme celle-ci, quoique Serpentard, n'est pas mieux avec Severus et Miss Bonnefoie) Filius Flitwick

_**N et D **_: Les rois du monde se battent entre eux  
C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux  
Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas  
On sait même pas pourquoi tout ça c'est jeux de rois

(Oh non, mais je n'ai que des mauvais chanteurs moi dans ma maison, où quoi. A moins que certains soient capables de remonter, quoique à part monsieur Malefoy, je voie mal qui pourrait chanter correctement. Parkinson, je l'ai déjà entendu chanter, elle a une voix horrible qui doit égaler celle de Potter, quand à Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne doivent même pas savoir lire, alors moi j'ai plus qu'à disparaître, et à espérer que personne ne dise rien sur cette chose.) Severus Rogue

(Eh bien, à part Potter, il semblerait que mes petits Gryffondor chantent bien, d'ailleurs quel surprise d'entendre Neuville chanter aussi bien, en le voyant comme ça, j'aurait plutôt pensé qu'il aurait une voix de casserole qu'on gratte à l'éponge en fer et qu'il butterait sur chaque mot. Mais non il a une belle voix grave NDA : Ben oui c'est pas un bébé et encore moins une fillette, il allait pas avoir une voix de petite fille non plus. et il a l'air très à l'aise avec sa chanson contrairement au deux autres.) Minerva McGonagall

**_N, D et I _**: Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie  
Jour après jour nuit après nuit  
A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre

(Oh non, cette Isa se met à bégayer, maintenant comment je vais rattraper ça, moi, bon aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je vais chanter plus fort, heureusement que c'est le dernier couplet, je n'aurais pas réussi sinon) Neuville Longdubat

**_N, D et I_** : Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux  
On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
De vivre y a que ça d'important  
On se fout pas mal de la morale  
On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

(Ouf, c'est enfin fini, je vais enfin pouvoir reposer ma voix, c'est décidé maintenant dès qu'on me propose un duo, si je ne sais pas si l'autre chante faux ou pas, je ne refuse pas, je fuis. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver encore une fois dans une situation comme celle-ci.) Neuville Longdubat

- Bien maintenant que c'est fini, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour avoir épargné nos pauvres petites oreilles, parce que même si certaine n'ont pas de très belles voix, ce n'était pas la torture à laquelle nous avons eu droit la semaine dernière. Quand à votre jeu de scène, comme ont dit dans le métier, il était tout simplement très bien, il va être difficile de faire mieux pour les futurs candidats. C'est sur cette dernière appréciation que je rends l'antenne et que je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode de « Karaoké en folie ».

- Maintenant Severus, vous pouvez donner l'antidote de la potion à Monsieur Longdubat.

- Vous êtes sûr (J'aimerais beaucoup moi, faire faire certaine chose à ce bon à rien, pendant qu'il est encore sous les effets de la potion, j'ai des chaudrons à récurer et des fioles à dépoussiérer et à ranger)

- Non Severus, vous allez lui faire boire cette potion immédiatement. Lui dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de menace dans les yeux.

- Bien, Professeur. Tenez buvez ça, et retournez à votre salle commune Longdubat, que je ne vous revois plus ce soir. En espérant bien sur que vous souvenez de votre mot de passe.

- Oui, professeur. (Sale enfoiré je suis sûr que tu ne voulais pas me donner cette antidote, juste pour que je fasse ton sale boulot à ta place)

- Vous n'êtes pas encore parti Longdubat, vous voulez peut-être que je vous mette une retenue. Dit le Professeur Rogue, juste avant que Neuville parte de la salle très rapidement, alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur le visage du professeur.

_Vous voulez savoir qui sera la prochaine victime de mon karaoké alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre._


End file.
